deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battles by Time
The following is a list of every Death Battle that has happened in chronological order. Next to every Death Battle is a time that shows how long that battle lasted. The times start at the beginning (after the analysis, and most of the times a sponsor of the episode) and conclude with a victor (most of the time). The overall length of a battle can vary greatly depending on the animation style and the animator. Season 1 Episode 1: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (1:18) Episode 2: Akuma VS Shang Tsung (1:16) Episode 3: Rogue VS Wonder Woman (1:15) Episode 4: Goomba VS Koopa (2:00) Episode 5: Haggar VS Zangief (1:24) Episode 6: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale (1:32) Episode 7: Zitz VS Leonardo (0:57) Episode 8: Yoshi VS Riptor (0:55) Episode 9: Felicia VS Taokaka (1:37) Episode 10: Kratos VS Spawn (1:16) Episode 11: Bomberman VS Dig Dug (1:03) Episode 12: Vegeta VS Shadow (3:04) Episode 13: Mario VS Sonic (2011) (3:09) Episode 14: Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black (1:37) Episode 15: Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter (1:26) Episode 16: Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui (0:57) Episode 17: Starscream VS Rainbow Dash (2:56) Episode 18: Master Chief VS Doomguy (1:35) Episode 19: Eggman VS Wily (5:07) Episode 20: Zelda VS Peach (1:48) Episode 21: Thor VS Raiden (2:37) Episode 22: Link VS Cloud (1:47) Episode 23: Batman VS Spider-Man (1:50) Episode 24: Pikachu VS Blanka (1:11) Episode 25: Goku VS Superman (10:29) Season 2 Episode 26: He-Man VS Lion-O (4:19) Episode 27: Shao Kahn VS M: Bison (2:15) Episode 28: Ryu Hayabusa VS Strider Hiryu (1:59) Episode 29: Ivy VS Orchid (1:14) Episode 30: Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare (2:41) Episode 31: Terminator VS RoboCop (7:36) Episode 32: Luigi VS Tails (3:00) Episode 33: Pokémon Battle Royale (3:06) Episode 34: Fulgore VS Sektor (1:12) Episode 35: Godzilla VS Gamera (6:34) Episode 36: Batman VS Captain America (1:32) Episode 37: Tigerzord VS Gundam Epyon (5:10) Episode 38: Ryu VS Scorpion (3:33) Episode 39: Deadpool VS Deathstroke (6:34) Episode 40: Kirby VS Majin Buu (6:00) Episode 41: Ragna VS Sol Badguy (2:32) Episode 42: Gaara VS Toph (3:55) Episode 43: Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered) (3:24) Episode 44: Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro (3:01) Episode 45: Guts VS Nightmare (3:17) Episode 46: Iron Man VS Lex Luthor (6:59) Episode 47: Beast VS Goliath (1:48) Episode 48: Solid Snake VS Sam Fisher (7:30) Episode 49: Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom (3:30) Episode 50: Goku VS Superman 2 (6:21) Episode 51: Donkey Kong VS Knuckles (3:29) Episode 52: Wolverine VS Raiden (4:16) Episode 53: Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki (6:37) Episode 54: Yang VS Tifa (3:27) Episode 55: Mega Man VS Astro Boy (3:46) Episode 56: Green Arrow VS Hawkeye (3:04) Episode 57: Pokémon VS Digimon (5:34) Season 3 Episode 58: Dante VS Bayonetta (6:39) Episode 59: Bowser VS Ganon (3:52) Episode 60: Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter (4:15) Episode 61: Flash VS Quicksilver (4:51) Episode 62: Joker VS Sweet Tooth (5:07) Episode 63: Mewtwo VS Shadow (2:39) Episode 64: Meta VS Carolina (4:20) Episode 65: Cammy VS Sonya (2:47) Episode 66: Tracer VS Scout (3:25) Episode 67: Ken VS Terry (2:23) Episode 68: Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers (3:09) Episode 69: Hulk VS Doomsday (4:00) Episode 70: Zoro VS Erza (2:43) Episode 71: Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie (4:26) Season 4 Episode 72: Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake (3:47) Episode 73: Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight (2:20) Episode 74: Venom VS Bane (3:26) Episode 75: Power Rangers VS Voltron (4:25) Episode 76: Natsu VS Ace (2:32) Episode 77: Sub-Zero VS Glacius (1:43) Episode 78: Android 18 VS Captain Marvel (2:50) Episode 79: Metal Sonic VS Zero (2:25) Episode 80: Lucario VS Renamon (1:41) Episode 81: Balrog VS TJ Combo (4:14) Episode 82: Shredder VS Silver Samurai (2:36) Episode 83: Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog (1:59) Episode 84: Thor VS Wonder Woman (3:30) Episode 85: Naruto VS Ichigo (3:08) Episode 86: Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099 (2:01) Episode 87: Sephiroth VS Vergil (2:57) Season 5 Episode 88: Black Panther VS Batman (2:59) Episode 89: Raven VS Twilight Sparkle (2:27) Episode 90: Jotaro VS Kenshiro (2:30) Episode 91: Crash VS Spyro (3:04) Episode 92: Sora VS Pit (3:15) Episode 93: Leon Kennedy VS Frank West (3:06) Epsiode 94: Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate (4:05) Epsiode 95: Ryu VS Jin (3:45) Episode 96: Samurai Jack VS Afro Samurai (2:31) Episode 97: Carnage VS Lucy (3:05) Episode 98: Optimus Prime VS Gundam (3:05) Episode 99: Nightwing VS Daredevil (3:52) Episode 100: Mario VS Sonic (2018) (3:00) Episode 101: Ultron VS Sigma (3:30) Episode 102: Roshi VS Jiraiya (4:08) Episode 103: Thanos VS Darkseid (6:25) Season 6 Episode 104: Aquaman VS Namor (3:35) Episode 105: Mega Man Battle Royale (3:44) Episode 106: Black Widow VS Widowmaker (4:01) Episode 107: Captain Marvel VS Shazam (2:31) Episode 108: Wario VS King Dedede (4:15) Episode 109: Ben 10 VS Green Lantern (3:27) Episode 110: Weiss VS Mitsuru (3:15) Episode 111: Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (3:22) Episode 112: Aang VS Edward Elric (3:03) Episode 113: Ghost Rider VS Lobo (2:53) Episode 114: Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla (3:49) Episode 115: Sasuke VS Hiei (3:18) Episode 116: Ganondorf VS Dracula (4:12) Episode 117: Mob VS Tatsumaki (3:03) Episode 118: Deadpool VS Mask (4:23) Episode 119: All Might VS Might Guy (4:26) Season 7 Episode 120: Miles Morales VS Static (2:47) Trivia * Yoshi VS Riptor is the shortest 2D fight in Death Battle Season 1 and all of Death Battle itself. * Link VS Cloud is the shortest 3D fight. * Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki is the longest 2D fight. * Goku VS Superman is the longest 3D fight in Death Battle Season 1 and all of Death Battle itself. * Fulgore VS Sektor is the shortest 2D fight in Death Battle Season 2. * Terminator VS Robocop is the longest 3D fight in Death Battle Season 2, and currently the longest fight animated by Torrian. * Ken VS Terry is the shortest 2D fight in Death Battle Season 3. * Dante VS Bayonetta is the longest 3D fight in Death Battle Season 3 * Lucario VS Renamon is the shortest 2D fight of Season 4. * Power Rangers VS Voltron is the longest 3D fight of Season 4. * Venom VS Bane is the longest 2D fight of Season 4. * Sephiroth VS Vergil is the shortest 3D fight of Season 4. * Roshi VS Jiraiya is the longest 2D fight of Season 5. * Raven VS Twilight Sparkle is the shortest 2D fight of Season 5. * Thanos VS Darkseid is the longest 3D fight of Season 5. * Crash VS Spyro is the shortest 3D fight of Season 5. * Deadpool VS Mask is the longest 2D fight of Season 6, and currently the longest traditionally animated fight. * Wario vs King Dedede is the longest sprite fight of Season 6. * Captain Marvel VS Shazam is the shortest 2D fight of Season 6. * All Might VS Might Guy is the longest 3D fight of Season 6. * Weiss VS Mitsuru is the shortest 3D fight of Season 6. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 6 episodes